In active matrix LCD devices, it is desirable to increase an aperture ratio in order to improve luminance and contrast. In a known technique of increasing the aperture ratio, an edge of a pixel electrode is made to overlap a source line configured to apply an image signal voltage, so that an effective pixel region extends as closest to the source line as possible.
If the edge of the pixel electrode is made to overlap the source line as described above, the potential of the pixel electrode and thus the luminance fluctuate due to crosstalk, and flicker tends to occur. As a solution to this problem, a technique is known in which an auxiliary capacitor electrode is provided between the pixel electrode and the source line in the overlapping region thereof in order to suppress crosstalk and thus reduce flicker (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).